


Pijatan Kaki

by BerryKawaii



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryKawaii/pseuds/BerryKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaminaga yang baru pulang dari toko mendapat pijatan kaki gratis dari roommate kosnya Tazaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pijatan Kaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya sedikit cerita untuk menghibur saja.
> 
>  
> 
> Ne, Selamat membaca~

Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji

 

Pijatan Kaki © BerryKawaii 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Kaminaga menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur, kakinya masih menggantung ditepian. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena pegal. Liquid bening yang mengumpul dipelipis. Beberapa lembar tissue dilipat persegi panjang lalu ditempel pada kening. Helaan napas pun terdengar. Tangannya mengipas-ngipasi badan walau sebenarnya tidak terasa.

 

 

Pintu kamar terbuka membuat Kaminaga menoleh. Menampilkan pemuda setingginya disana. "Baru pulang?" tanya Kaminaga.

 

 

"Ya. Kau juga baru pulang?"

 

 

Kaminaga bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Mendudukkan pantatnya lalu bahu itu terangkat. "Begitu. Baru saja. Karena anjing di toko keluar dari kandang, aku harus mengejarnya. Keren sekali Anjing itu bisa kabur sampai ke taman. Kakiku sakit sekali. Lalu saat kembali Ibu Grane bilang aku pulang saja. Mungkin kasihan melihatku mengejar Anjing itu." oceh Kaminaga. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Deheman dari lawan bicara terdengar ditelinganya.

 

 

Ketika menolehkan kepala kembali. Didepannya terdapat pemuda yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. Kaminaga menyeritkan alis. "Kenapa?"

 

 

Lalu matanya membulat. Orang didepannya berjongkok lalu membuka sepatu yang dikenakannya. "E-eh? Tazaki, a-apa yang ka-kaulakukan?!"

 

 

"Pijatan Kaki." Ucap Tazaki. Jari-jari panjang itu menaikkan kain yang membungkus tungkai Kaminaga hingga dengkul. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya dilantai. Membuka tutup botol lotion disana —eh? sejak kapan ada disana?

 

 

Telapak tangan kasar itu mengusap kaki Kaminaga. Kaminaga berdesis kecil merasakan dinginnya Lotion dan entah geli darimana. Wajahnya blushing kala jari panjang Tazaki memijat dari telapak kaki sampai seatas betis. Ada sensasi aneh ketika tangan kasar nan hangat itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

 

 

"A-akhn!—"

 

 

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Tazaki. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Kaminaga.

 

 

"U-um."

 

 

Tatapannya tertuju pada jendela ruangan. Rona bak kepiting rebus memenuhi kulit wajah hingga telinga. Gigitan pada bibir sedikit merendam –mungkin tidak– suara suara yang keluar dari sana. Remasan tak terlihat pada sprei kasur.

 

 

.......

 

 

Pemuda pendek dengan surai belah tengah menyerit aneh. Daun telinganya berdenyut mendengar suara-suara tak lazim. Ditempelnya indra pendengaran dipintu-pintu yang ditemui. Suara itu semakin jelas di indranya. Agak terkejut ketika ia tahu suara-suara yang mengganggu indranya berasal dari kamar Kaminaga-Tazaki.

 

 

"Hatano, ada apa?" Amari mendekati Hatano yang terlihat seperti penguping.

 

 

Jari telunjuk tertempel dibibir—memberi isyarat jangan berisik. "Dengarkan." ucap Hatano singkat. Amari mengikuti. Menempelkan telinga dengan wajah menyerit.

 

 

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jitsui bersama Miyoshi lalu datang memergoki kelalukuan teman kos-nya.

 

 

"Stt. Dengarkan." Perintah Hatano. Jitsui dan Miyoshi mau tidak mau mengikuti —berhubung mereka juga penasaran.

 

 

Pemuda tinggi yang ingin saja lewat, menyerit aneh. "Menguping itu kebiasaan tidak baik." ucapnya.

 

 

"Diamlah, Fukumoto. Kau dengarkan ini— eh Odagiri juga!!" Hatano berucap tidak jelas.

 

 

"T-tazaki, Ssu-sudah!!"

 

 

"Sebentar lagi."

 

 

"Akhng!! S-sudah —nanti m-malam akhhn saja..."

 

 

Semua mata penguping membulat. Menahan napas.

 

 

"Sebentar lagi. Nanti enak-nya kerasa kok."

 

 

Para penguping geleng-geleng. Mereka menatap satu sama lain—memberi sebuah kode. Hatano mengangguk mantap. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu—siap kapan saja untuk membuka paksa penghalang sebuah ruangan.

 

 

Brakk.

 

 

"Oi, Tazaki, Kaminaga kalian ikeh-ikeh siang-siang kayak gini?!" Teriak Hatano.

 

 

"—Hah?" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaminaga dan Tazaki. Mereka berdua menyerit, memandang teman se-kos-an bergerombol didepan pintu kamar.

 

 

Miyoshi merasa ada yang salah. "Kalian sedang apa?"

 

 

"Kaki Kaminaga sakit karena mengejar anjing keluar dari kandang ditoko. Lalu ku pijatkan." Jelas Tazaki.

 

 

"Lalu, kenapa Kaminaga sampai ndesah-desah?" kali ini Amari bertanya.

 

 

Pertanyaan Amari sukses membuat wajah Kaminaga memanas. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah bantal melayang cantik mencium wajah Amari.

 

"B-berisik!! Pergi kalian!!" Teriak Kaminaga. Kesal ditambah malu. Berjalan mendorong teman mesum kos-nya keluar. Membanting pintu dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan(?).

 

 

Tanpa melihat Tazaki. Kaminaga langsung menjatuhkan diri dikasur. Tubuhnya tengkurap, bantal yang digunakan untuk melempar wajah Amari tengah dipakai menutupi kepala. "Sudah ah. Tidak ada pijatan lagi." ujar Kaminaga. Suaranya terendam oleh busa kasur.

 

 

"Ya sudah..." Tazaki pasrah saja. Jujur ia ingin membantu Kaminaga agar kakinya tidak sakit tapi apa boleh buat jika Kaminaga tidak mau. Lagi pula ia juga harus menyegarkan diri. Suara Kamiaga itu —padahal hanya pijatan— membuat Tazaki agak panas. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dapet ide dari saya yang gk nahan kalau di pijet. Beneran geli rasanya.  
> Dan karakternya OOC sekali –,–
> 
> Ne, sekian.  
> Terimakasih sudah mampir~


End file.
